the_neer_do_wellsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family
The Family are seven demons who embody the seven deadly sins. The Family are often at odds with one another, furthering their own machinations at the expense of the others. However, the few times that they have all worked together some of the worst tragedies in the history of man have occurred. However, a few times one or more of The Family have found themselves on the side "good" though often they only did so to remove a powerful rival. The Family are effectively immortal, regenerating elsewhere almost immediately upon death. However if the heart is removed before the body disintegrates, regeneration is halted. If the heart is destroyed that version of the demon dies. However, if the heart of the demon is consumed completely, whoever consumes it takes that demons power and becomes the new embodiment of that sin. If the demon does die, a human who has the blood of The Family begins to awaken into their respective sin and become a new member of The Family. Origins The original seven were created at the beginning of time, though their true origins vary from tale to tale and from belief to belief. The Vikings believed that Loki birthed a seven headed beast that Odin split into seven individulal creatures. The Egyptians believed that there was a heart so black with sin that when the Devourer tried to eat it he managed seven bites before gagging and throwing it back up, creating seven creatures of aboslute evil. Abrahamic faiths whisper of seven demons that sprang from the blood that Lucifer shed when he was cast into hell. Whatever the mythos one thing remains common, seven evil creatures that came from one terrible being. The First Seven Although their origins are debated, the story of what the First Seven did after they were created is roughly the same.The youngest, Wrath, wandered with no direction, killing all who stood in its way. The second youngest, Lust, went south and fucking anyone who it met and then discarded them when they could think of nothing but fornication, little better then slobbering animals. The third youngest, Gluttony, went west and invited everyone it met to a party. The ones who came were treated to food so delicious they couldn't stop eating, plate after plate they devoured until they burst from overeating. Then Gluttony ate them. The twins, Greed and Envy went north and disguised themselves as advisers to neighboring kingdoms, setting them against one another. The oldest, Pride scoffed at its siblings and left to lord over all i could bring under it's dominion. The second oldest, Sloth went to sleep and dreamed. One by one, mighty heroes hunted down these demons and either killed them or became them in the hunting, only Sloth went unaccounted for seeming to have either never woken up after going to sleep or having vanished completely. The Blasphemy Though The Family is constantly at each other's throats there is one law that they all abide by. A member of The Family will not devour the heart of another family member, to do so is to commit The Blasphemy. To be hated completely by the other members of the family and often to have them unite against the Blasphemer. When a member of The Family eats a heart of another family member they acquire that demon's power and become one step closer to becoming the being that was severed into seven at the beginning of time. Once an incarnation of Gluttony ate Pride, Greed, Envy, and Lust. Wrath was only able to kill Gluttony with an army of celestials at it's back and the stubborn refusal to die before it's prey did. Wrath dived into Gluttony's mouth and was thought dead until it cut itself out of Gluttony's chest with It's heart in it's hand. The Current Family The current full fledged members of The Family represent the only time that The Family has actually been a family. Xalemoradin, Pride, and Andorva, Lust, had four children, Barrow Si, Felbix, Chrector, and Oidrl. This happy family of demons didn't last however, Chrector and Oidrl ate their parents hearts. Their siblings teamed up with heaven to seal them away. Chrector was sealed in Hell guarded by an angel created for the sole purpose of keeping him there. Oidrl was sealed in a pocket dimension where he could eat nothing. Why Felbix and Barrow Si have now freed their siblings that they worked so hard to seal away is completely unknown. Category:Lore